


Disarm

by redledgers



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Because I can, F/M, First Time, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is always armed. She never lets her guard down for anyone, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarm

She was always armed. Dressed to the nines, maybe, but always armed. He had seen her arsenal laid out on the coffee table or bureau, or some flat surface where they would be staying. He didn't doubt that she was still armed even when she removed some of the weapons. It was her nature to not trust anyone, even those she let in.

So the day they stood before each other, his hands resting gently on her shoulders, and hers by her side, he watched her. He kept his eyes on hers and moved slowly, as if she was a deer. His fingers brushed gently across her throat as he moved to unbutton her blouse. She let him. She trusted him. And when he reached that first knife, he touched it lightly, waiting for something in her eyes to stop him.

She nodded ever so slightly, and he drew the first knife out of the band of her bra.

He took the second and third out at the small of her back, never breaking eye contact, always waiting for her to tell him when to stop.

The fourth was concealed at her hip.

The fifth strapped to her thigh, turned inwards so as not to show through the tight skirt.

He moved down her body, watching her, disarming her, and she watched him back, the faint beginnings of a smile showing on her lips.

She stepped out of her heels, where he knew two more knives were hidden in the heel.

He stood back up, touching her waist lightly and surveying her. “Are you sure about this?”

Natasha took a step forward and pressed her lips against his, eyelids fluttering as she considered the feel and taste of them. “Absolutely.”


End file.
